


Wrong

by AllyThePotato



Series: And Why Is That? [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: Familiar, warm, safe—Kurt presses into it, desperate for—for—Familiar, warm, safe—Wrong—
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: And Why Is That? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181036
Comments: 53
Kudos: 40





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohjeezglee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjeezglee/gifts).



> Whew!!
> 
> Still have not finished my chemistry homework.
> 
> Part six of And Why is That 
> 
> For Sim.

A hand at the base of his spine, fingers splayed. Lips pressed against his neck. Familiar, warm, safe. Wrong.

"Can you deliberately hurt someone you truly love?" Kurt whispers. Sebastian pulls back, looks at Kurt’s face. Kurt smiles, a weak twist of his lips. "Can you?" 

Sebastian swallows. "I don't know."

Kurt kisses him on the lips. Twice. A third time. "You told me I don't love anyone but myself," he says. "But that's not true. I love you. I do."

Familiar, warm, safe. 

Wrong.

Sebastian nods. "I know," he murmurs. "I know." 

Kurt sits on the couch, pulls Sebastian down with him. "I—I love him, too. So much—"

"I know. I do, too."

Kurt lays his head on Sebastian's lap, ignoring the twist of guilt in his gut. Sebastian's hand tangles in his hair. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't," Kurt says. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Us." 

Familiar, warm, safe—

Wrong—

Sebastian's fingers move back and forth over his scalp. "Neither did I," he says, his voice cracking a little. "I just—you're…I think you can. Hurt someone you love." 

Kurt sits up, shifting until he's almost sitting on Sebastian's lap. He kisses him. 

Familiar, warm, safe—

Kurt presses into it, desperate for—for—

Familiar, warm, safe—

_ Wrong— _

His hands fist into Sebastian's shirt, holding on for dear life. He shifted again, until he was completely on Sebastian's lap, straddling him. Sebastian's hand lands on Kurt’s hip, his fingers digging into it. Does he feel it, too?

This ache—

This yearning—

This need—

This  _ desperation— _

For—

Does he feel it, too? He has to. 

"I love you, and I hate myself for that," Kurt says, pulling back to look at Sebastian. "Blaine—"

Sebastian's breath hitches. "You don't say his name when we're—when we're together." 

Kurt looks down. Sebastian's hand is still firmly attached to his hip. "Blaine's going to hate me. Hate us." Kurt's eyes begin to burn, the familiar ache of tears. "I think he knows. Or he's figuring it out or—Bas, he's going to  _ hate _ us."

Sebastian cups Kurt’s face with his other hand, wiping away a few stray tears. He kisses him, open mouthed and open eyed. Desperate.

_ Familiar, warm, safe. _

_ Wrong.  _

Does he feel it, too? 

They're hurting him. Tearing him apart, and they're supposed to love him most. Most. Most. They're supposed to love him most.

Does he feel it, too?

This—

He has to. 

"Is this worth it?"

The words rip out of Kurt’s mouth before he can stop them. 

This falling in love thing is messy, isn't it?

Sebastian inhales, exhales. Presses his forehead against Kurt’s. "Is this worth what?" But he knows. Kurt knows he does.

"Losing him."

Sebastian's mouth twists up into a half smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. "I don't know," he whispers. "He's my best friend. He's your—he loves you so much. And you love him. I love him, too." 

Oh God, they loved Blaine Anderson.

"I don't want to lose him," Sebastian says, his voice breaking. "But I don't want to lose you, either. I can't. I won't." 

Kurt takes his mouth in another kiss, rocks his hips forward. Sebastian's fingers dig even harder into Kurt's hip.

_ Familiar, warm, safe. _

_ So  _ wrong _. _

They—they're going to lose him, aren't they?

But this—

This ache—

This yearning—

This need—

This  _ desperation— _

It's—they're–worth the risk.   
  



End file.
